True friendship
by kerorolover16
Summary: "Friendship is something that can happen to anyone, but true friendship for for a lucky few to experience." Join Raphael as he meets a young girl and discovers what it means to have a true friend. Not romance.
1. Chapter 1

True friendship

My first OC story! I know there are a lot of OC stories so I'll try to add as many twists as I can. Also my first POV story :D read on!

Friendship is something that can happen to anyone, but true friendship is for a lucky few to experience. I was one of the lucky ones. Before it happened to me, I'd never thought anything d friendship. To me it wasn't anything special. I only had one or two people I considered my friends and even then we rarely interacted with each other. I felt it was better to be by myself. I felt no one understood me so why bother trying to make them. That is until one day, they day I met some one special. The one person who I could call my personal friend. It was odd, never would I have thought I could've been friends with someone like her. That's right, she was a girl, and even more surprising, she was human, and being a male mutant turtle, it was a genuine surprise that we became as close as we did. I didn't think much about it when we first met, and I was almost sure we would never meet again, but after some time, we discovered things about each other and our selves. She understood me, I understood her, we were a part of each other. My name is Raphael, and I'm about to tell you about my expirence with true friendship.

As far as I was concerned, it was just a normal day. My family and I live in the sewers under New York city. We'd spent our entire lives down there until our 15th mutation day when our Sensei allowed us to roam the city above, and despite the alien robots that kidnapped families and giant weed monsters that try to kill you, it was a blast. So much so that my brothers and I could wait to get up there again, but our Sensei still managed to keep us on a leash by telling us that we weren't allowed to go topside by ourselves. Which means that is I wanted to go up to the city, I had to shamefully ask one of my brothers to go with me. None of them ever wanted to the same things I wanted to do so it was a bust.

But this day, I wasn't even that lucky. Surprisingly, none of my brothers wanted to go topside which meant I couldn't go up either. Which also meant that I was stuck under one of the most lively and active cities in the world with only my pet turtle to keep me , there I sat, slumped over the kitchen table as bored as I'd ever been. I sighed deeply and flicked the leaf of lettuce that Spike had abandoned after one bite. I glanced over to him, he seemed as bored as I was, if not more.

"You bored too, buddy?" I mumbled.

He just looked at me and yawned. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought so…"

I looked up at the clock. It read 7:24 I groaned. Time always seemed to go slower when I was bored. Like god really liked messing with me at my lowest.

"Good evening Raphael."

I looked up again to see my sensei, Splinter, was looking down at me with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey sensei…" I grumbled looking back down at the table avoiding eye contact.

"Something troubling you, my son?"

I shrugged. "Just bored…"

"Where are your brothers?"

"Busy." I answered bluntly. "Nobody wants to go top side so I'm stuck down here."

"Hmm…" Splinter hummed. "That is not entirely true, Raphael."

I looked back up at him with a raised eye ridge. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Splinter smiled. "While you are stuck under the city, you are not limited to just the lair"

"But you said that we couldn't leave by ourselves." I pointed out, now sitting up.

Splinter shook his head. "An important lesson you need to learn is if you pay close enough attention to restrictions, you can use them to your advantage." He explained. "I only said you could not go to the city by yourselves, yet I said nothing about the sewers."

My eyes widened. That… actually made sense!

"Are you giving me permission to leave the lair?"

"I never said that, but if you choose to leave, I ask you stay underground."

Splinter winked and with that, left me in dumbfounded silence. I watch the door way where he left for god knows how long, trying to process what just happed. I was brought back to reality when Spike nudged my arm. I looked down at him and he looked back. It was almost as if he was begging for me to take him out of the lair. I smiled and picked him.

"I think I know what we're going to do tonight."

I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room area where Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Splinter were gathered on the couch gazing at the T.V. I tried to slip out as quietly as I could. I came to the exit and quickly looked back to make sure I wasn't seen. I made sure the cost was clear before leaving.

~/\~

It was at the one hour point of wandering aimlessly around the sewers that I realized why Splinter let me out there in the first place, it was just as boring as the lair. Yes, it was extremely boring but for some reason I kept walking. I don't know why, it was like I was waiting to come across something interesting or at least something the slightest bit entertaining, but unforchantly, my efforts were proven wasted. I was wasting my time and my life wit each step I took.

Spike must of felt the same because while he was sitting on my shoulder he began tugging on my bandana tails, as if begging to go home or be somewhere other than where we were. I didn't think it would ever happen, but it did.

Sensei trolled me.

I sighed and took a seat against the sewer wall, tired of walking in circles and in need of a break. I took Spike off my shoulder and into my hands and began petting his head.

"Looks like Splinter got the best of both of us, huh?"

I swear that Spike glared at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, he got the best of me" I corrected.

We sat there for awhile. I talked to him about nothing in particular and he answered me with a blank stare each time. Just as I was about to go home and call it a night, I began to hear footsteps. And over time not only were the footsteps getting louder, but also faster, as if someone was running. I stood up and his behind one of the walls. Whatever was coming, it was coming fast, and would no doubt be here soon.

I waited to see what would come and was surprised by what I saw. Rounding the corner and sprinting for her life was a young girl. She looked to be the same age as April. She had messy brown hair and carried a raggedy back pack. As she continued to run I heard voices following her. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could recognize their voices. It was some of those idiots from the purple dragons. I groaned. Don't they anything better to do than chase little girls around.

I got out my sias and prepared to fight. I was use to saving people so this was just going to be like a routine. Or so I thougt.

Just as I was about to take matters into my own hands, The girl suddenly made a massive jump into the air and clinged to the pipes on the ceiling and proceeded to hide herself the best she could. My mouth fell open. What the hell did I just see? I didn't have time to process it though as those purple dragon creeps came running around the corner in pursuit of the girl, unaware that she had out smarted them, not that it was very hard. As expected, they ran right past her hiding place and continued to run after nothing. After a while, their footsteps faded away and the girl decide to climb down. What did she do next? Gloat of course!

"WHOO!" She cheered throwing her hand into the air. "Yea, you'd better…" In the middle of her cheer, she had just realized how out of breath she was. Bent over putting her hands on her knees and gasped for air, very over dramatically I might add.

"You'd…better run… PUH!" She managed to cough out. "Whoo, man I'm out of shape…"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

She stumbled over to the wall and sat down, trying to catch her breath. "This… never… happens in the movies…" She gasped. "America lied to me!"

I laughed again. She brought her back pack into her lap and pulled something out. It was an old cell phone, and as if on some kind of cue, it broke apart in her hands. She groaned.

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me! I risk my but to get this thing back and it breaks!" She tossed the broken cell phone aside in frustration. She put her hand to her face and groaned again."Mom's gonna have my ass on a silver platter."

I laughed again. Damn, this chick is funny.

"Aw, hey there little guy."

I looked up with a raised eye ridge. The girl had a small turtle in her hand, wait, that wasn't just any turtle, THAT WAS SPIKE! How could I forget about Spike?! I had to get Spike back, but I couldn't expose myself, the chick would freak out. During my mini panic attack, I watched the girl reach into her book bag. She began to rummage around the bag searching for something and cursing to herself. She finally pulled out a small baggie and held it in the air.

"There is a god!" She joked.

I rolled my eyes. She was just like Mikey. She opened the bag and pulled out a baby carrot.

"Its kinda smushy but you'll live." She said holding it to Spike's mouth.

Spike happily chomped the carrot and swallowed within seconds. The girl chuckled.

"Geez, slow down there bud. I wonder if you've got a name…" She put her finger to her chin and examined Spike."Y'know this would be a lot easier if your owner would come out from his hiding spot."

I froze. She looked in my direction and smirked. "I'm talking to you, dude. Quit being some creeperish."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I could trust her. She was running from the purple dragons but that still didn't convince me.

"Hurry up, dude, I have the attention spand of a gold fi- oh, look a penny!"

I laughed.

"Ha! Made ya laugh, now you have to do as I say!"

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, reavling any not so normal complection. Her eyes widened but she kept her smile. I walked slowly towards her as she watched me carefully scaning me up and down. I stood in front of her and she held up Spike to me.

"I believe this is yours?" She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks." I answered.

She extended her hand to me. "Kyle."

I raised an eye ridge. I may not know a lot about humans, but I was pretty sure that most girls weren't named Kyle.

I brushed it off though and went to shake her hand. "Raphael." I took her hand and her face lit up. Before I knew it, she pulled me closer to herself and was then examining my arm.

"Dude! Your skin feels so weird!" She started poking my arm and I just watched her in confusion. This wasn't at all how April describe girls her age.

"Uh, that arm already belongs to someone…" I said nervously.

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry." She let go of my arm continued to create a conversation. "So, what are you suppose to be." She asked eagerly.

"What, you haven't seen a Mutant turtle before?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Well there was this one guy at my family reunion that kinda-"

"I don't need to know." I cut her off.

She smile grew wider. "Question. What exactly are you?" Pretty sure she'd already asked that.

I smiled. "A teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Seems legit." She answered.

"My turn. I thought Kyle was a boy's name."

"My mom wanted a boy." She groaned. "My turn. How come you're a turtle that has a pet turtle?" She asked pointing to Spike.

"I found Spike in the sewers when I was little."

"Spike?" She asked with a tilted head.

"Yeah, that's his name."

"Wow, how original." She joked

"Whatever you say, miss Kyle." I teased.

"Shut up!" She laughed trying to punch at me.

"Cut it out!" I warned still smiling. "that tickles!"

Her eyes widened. "Ah, so you're tickleish then, huh?"

'Aw, crud.'I thought.

Before I could stop her, she reached for my arm pits and began to tickle me. No one my family knew I was tickleish, mostly because they'd never dared to get close enough to try. I laughed **hard**. I rarely laughed at all so I honestly say that was the hardest I'd ever laughed in my life. I laughed and begged for her to stop but that just made it worse. I decide then to return the favor. I reached for her stomach and prayed she was tickleish. My prayers were answered as she began to laugh and snort. After awhile neither of us could breathe and we settled on a truce. We sat there for awhile trying to catch our breath and giggling slightly.

"Best…day…EVER!" Kyle gasped.

"No more… I just stopped laughing."

She giggled. "You're fun. Raphael, right?"

I nodded. "My family calls me Raph though."

"Family? There are more of you?"

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone." I warned.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said with a grin.

I didn't know what she meant so I just assumed she agreed not to tell.

"Good…I think." I muttered.

Kyle looked down at the watch on her wrist and groaned.

"I gotta get home." She said standing up. "Big momma don't like it when I'm late. She might sit on me again…" She said with a shutter.

I chuckled. "You want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." She picked up her back pack turned to leave and then looked over her shoulder. "See ya around?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, I'll try though."

"Sweetness." She started to run away while waving to me and shouting. "Bye Raph! Bye Spike."

I smiled and watched her until she was out of sight. My smile vanished though as I began to put together the event of what just happened. What did I just do? I just told a human about my very existence. The one thing I wasn't suppose to do! No matter what, Splinter couldn't find out, non of the others could. I looked down at Spike who looked back. I looked back to where Kyle had disappeared from and sighed.

"Let's just head home and forget that happened."

That, I would later find out, would be easier said than done.

**Did anybody spot the MLP reference? And before you ask, no, I'm not a pega sister, I'm just a female Brony. Your argument is invalid! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

I laid on my shell and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was early morning and I couldn't sleep, one because I knew training was going to start in about an hour, but also because my thoughts were clouded by a certain girl I had met in to long before. It had been 3 days sense my encounter with Kyle, and even though she was out of sight, she still remained implanted in my mind. I didn't get it! She was the kind of person I would normally despise. An annoying wise cracker who never shuts up, and a girl no less, I should hate this chick. Yet for some reason she continued to make her way back into my thoughts. Maybe it was the fact she got away from the Purple Dragons without me having to come in and save her like I had to do for most people. Or maybe that she was able to make me laugh unlike others that have tried.

I shook my head trying to rid my thoughts of Kyle. Training was going to start soon and I didn't need this distraction slowing me down. I sighed and placed my arms behind my head. My mind was quiet for awhile and I was slowly beginning to fall back to sleep. Just as I was falling asleep, my thoughts were brought back Kyle. God dammit. I began to wonder if I'd ever see her again, or even if she'd want to see me. Would she even remember me? I mean I know it would be hard to forget a giant mutant turtle, but stranger things have happened. My eyes finally closed and I allowed myself to relax and clear my head. Probably the longest moment of peace for me in a while, but like a lot of good things, it didn't last long. For along a few seconds later, my alarm went off. I had forgotten I'd accually had an alarm. Donnie had put one in each of our rooms as far away from our beds as possible so we had to get up to turn them off. I groaned and threw my pillow over my head turning the blaring into a muffled buzz. It wasn't great but it was better.

"Oh big brother~!"

I grumbled something undeceive and turned to my side.

"C'mon, dude, Splinter says we gotta get up." The buzzing stopped so I assumed that Mikey turned the alarm off. He began to shake my shoulder. "Wakey Wakey, eggs and bacey!"

"No…" I moaned.

"Yes!" Mikey shouted as he grabbed my feet and began to pull. "Get up! Urf! Man, you gotta loose some wait, bro!"

Mikey continued to pull while I stayed planted in place.

"Grr! A little help here?!"

"I gotcha!" I recognized Donnie's voice.

The pulling became more forceful and I assumed Donnie was now helping Mikey pull me out of bed. They managed to move me alittle, but I still remained in bed.

"Urf! Curse you, Donnie's lack of muscles!"

"Hey!"

I smiled and did my best to ignore them as they continued to pull, not that is was that hard.

"Oh, for the love of…" I heard Leo grumble as he joined Mikey and Donnie.

I held tightly to the mattress determined not to get up. My brothers strained as they continued to pull. After while I felt my fingures beginning to slip as I held on for dear life.

"Ugh! C'mon, Raph! You're wasting everyone's time! Just get up so we can get training over with!"

With that, they all gave one last giant tug and I lost me grip on my bed. I was propelled from the mattress onto my brothers. We all tumbled out the door and into the next room.

"Dude… let's do that again!" Mikey exclaimed as he started to laugh.

"No, c'mon, we'd better get to training before Splinter blows a fuse" Leo groaned sitting up from the floor."

"Whatever you say, chief…" I grumbled getting to my feet.

Leo glared at me. "And if he does blow a fuse, you're taking the blame." He said to me as he helped Donnie and Mikey off the floor."

"I got it, I got it…" I waved him off as I made my way to the Dojo. Man, this Kyle chick was turning out to be more trouble than she was worth.

~/\~

I stood in my fighting stance trying to catch my breath. Thank goodness training was almost over. It was Mikey vs. Leo and me vs. Donnie while April was training smiple kata's with Splinter. I wasn't exactly at the top of my game at the moment. Even while I was fighting, that frigging girl wouldn't leave my head alone.

"Raph? It's your turn…"

Donnie's voice brought me out of my thought and I quickly shook away my thoughts of Kyle.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

I charged for Donnie who quickly dodged and attempted to throw a punch at me. I ducked down and swept his leg making him fall. He quickly got back up and began to charge at me. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist, the thing happened with the second punch. He tried to free his hands but I kept my grip. While he tried to get free, I thought back to 3 nights ago. About our first encounter, and how unreal it seemed.

'_Dude! Your skin feels so weird!'_

'_Ah, so you're ticklish then, huh?'_

'_Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!'_

The air got knocked out of me in the middle of my reminiscing. From what I could gather, Donnie had kicked me in the gut to get me to let go. I fell on shell and grabbed my stomach. I groaned and shut me eyes.

"Sorry, Raph… but you were squishing my hands…" Donnie said meekly.

I opened my eyes to see Donnie standing over me with his hand extended to me. I hesitated before taking his hand. He lifted me off the ground and onto my feet.

"You okay, Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Peachy…" I mumbled stretching out my back.

"That is enough for today." Splinter said heading out of the Dojo. "You have all done well today."

He left the dojo and went to the living room. I sighed and followed Splinters lead. My brothers and April weren't far behind.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked. "There's nothing to do down here."

"There is if you have an attention span…" Donnie replied.

"My point exactly!"

"Calm down, we can go topside later tonight for a patrol." Said Leo.

My eyes widened. This was my chance, I could find Kyle and finally get her out of my head.

"Sweet!" Mikey cheered.

"Yeah, great." Donnie mumbled sitting down on the couch.

"Aw, c'mon, Donnie! It'll be fun!" April said as a response to Donnie's lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid you won't be joining them, Miss O'Neil." Said Splinter.

"What?! Why not?!" April protested. "I know how to take care of myself.

"Against a simple school bully, maybe, but if you were to come across The Krangg or the foot, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself for very long."

"But-"

"No."

April pouted and sat down next to Donnie who chuckled at her antics. I sat down too and buried my face into one of my older comic books attempting to avoid everyone in the room. I wasn't in the mood for conversation with anyone, so I did my best to pass the time until it was time to head topside.

~/\~

Me and my brothers jumped from roof top to roof top, like a ninja do. These patrols were always so boring but I wasn't really focusing on that, I was looking for Kyle. Sounds creepy, I know, but this was the only way I knew how to get her out of my head. I lagged behind my brothers making sure I could notice her if I did see her.

"Raph! Keep up!" Leo shouted back to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

I started to slow down and get farther and farther bhind my brothers keeping my eyes open for Kyle.

"Alright guys, let take a quick breather." Leo said sliding to a halt.

Mikey, Donnie and I stopped to and we bumbed around one of the roof tops for a while, as if waiting for something to happen. Donnie pulled out his old telescope and began looking over the city. I leaned against one of the water towers and did something similar.

"Leo! This is boring!" Mikey whined.

"Normally I wouldn't agree, but there's nothing interesting going on in case you haven't noticed." Donnie agreed.

I nodded in agreement but remained silent.

"Well this isn't suppose to be fun, guys." Leo said sternly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it can't be!" Mikey suggested.

"Yes it does Mikey!" Leo snapped. "Now c'mon, lets keep moving.

We groaned but followed Leo anyway.

'_What's his beef?'_ I thought.

Once we began running again, I started to purposely lag behind my brothers again. Leo must have noticed because he stopped running and came back to me the lecture.

I and held up and held up and hands in defense. "Calm down dude. Why don't just head home and you guys just keep doing what you're doing?"

Leo raised an eye brow. In hindsight, I probably brought that up to quickly.

"You wanna head home?" He questioned. "A couple days ago you were complaining that home was too boring."

I shrugged. "People changed."

"Yeah, but not you! You're far too stubborn."

"Look, calm down, it's no big deal!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Donnie shouted to us.

"Be there in a sec." Leo said still looking at me.

"See ya at home, chief." I gave him a small salute and made my "get away" despite Leo yelling after me.

Now it was time to do what I came up here for in the first place. Finding that girl and ridding her of my thoughts. I jumped down into an ally and looked out into the street, oddly thought, it seemed void of life. Strange, normally New York streets are super busy. **(Logic? What's that?) **Well at least this way, it was easier for me to get around without getting noticed. I walked out into the streets looking around for any signs of life, surprisingly I saw none.

I began walking around aimlessly in search of Kyle. The entire time I was questioning why. The reason sounded good in my head but in reality, it seemed strange for someone like me.

"Hey! You!"

I jumped at the voice. I turned and saw a police officer standing not to far away from me. Well that didn't take long…

"What are you doing out here by yourself." He demanded.

He stepped closer and saw I wasn't exactly normal. He reached for him gun and pointed it to me. Well, that escalated quickly…

"Alrigtht, buddy, what are you suppose to be? And what do you need that mask for?"

'_Is this guy serious?'_ I thought. _'He sees a gaint turtle and automaticly think im a thief because I have a mask?'_

"Look, bud, I don't want any touble-"

"There you are!"

The cop and I both turned towards the voice. I saw a girl running to us. Wait… that wasn't just any girl…THAT WAS KYLE!

She ran up to me and consumed me into a giant hug. "I've been looking all over for you!" She shouted.

"Wha-" She cut me off.

"Just go with it." She whispered

"You know this guy?" The cop asked.

Kyle jumped down and faced the cop. "Sure do! He's my brother!"

I raised and eye ridge. Um, not happening.

"Brother?" The cop looked over both of us. "You two really don't look anything a like."

"Huh? Oh, that?" She pointed at me. "Pfft! It's just a costume! There's a convention coming up soon and this dufus thought it would be a good idea to wander around and breaking his costume."

My eyes narrowed but she just nudged me in the gut.

"You sure? That thing looks really real." The cop said sounding skeptical.

"I should hope so!" She said putting her hands to her hips. "I made it for him! You dare question my costume making abilities?" She pointed an accusing finger at the cop.

"Uh, no…I…" The cop stammered only to be cut off by Kyle.

"Then be gone! C'mon, bro. We're going home!"

"Uh…sure." I said as Kyle led me away leaving the cop dumbfounded.

Once we were far enough we stopped. She turned to look at me and I did the same. She had big brown eyes, just like Donnie's. We stared at each other for the longest time, but then we both bursted into laughter. We dropped to the ground and began laughing to the point where it hurt to breath. We knew that if we got any louder we would cause a disturbance but at the moment we were having too much fun.

"BWAH-HA-HA…You… you called me your brother!" I gasped in between laughs

"AH-HA! AS IF!" She laughed.

"Shut up!" I said playfully.

After a good ten minutes of gut retching laughter, we finally began to calm down. Just as stopped laughing I was knocked over by a giant amount of force. Which I quickly found out to be Kyle giving me the biggest hug she possibly could. I'll admit, I blushed a little.

"Dude! I missed you!" She exclaimed squeezing me tighter.

"Alright, alright, that's a little too hard there…" I said smiling at her craziness.

"No! You can't ever leave again!" She shouted making her grip even tighter.

"Okay, that's enough." I said pulling her off.

She looked up at me and gave me the goofiest smile ever. I chuckled.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! You were looking for me!" She said smugly.

"What?!" I shouted. "Was not!"

"Yeah! You were looking for me! You missed me too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too-wait…"

She fell backwards and began laughing again. I narrowed my eyes but continued to smile.

"Hahaha… Oh man… now I'm hungry!" She shouted suddenly! "You like Pizza?"

I smiled. "You have no idea…"


	3. Chapter 3

"…and Donnie is a super egg head, he never leaves the hole he calls a lab." I explain taking another bite of my pizza.

We were sitting on one of the old billboards each of us stuffing our faces with pizza.

Kyle laughed with a mouth full of pizza. "Dude, your family sounds awesome! Can I meet 'em some time?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, I'm not sure how they'd react to you."

She tilted her head. "whatdaya mean?" She asked.

"Well we only know one human, and from what she tells us about humans in New York, not a lot of them are very trust worthy.

Her eyes narrowed. "You saying I can't be trusted?"

"No! It's not that…" I stuttered trying to save myself. "I trust you, I'm just not sure my family will…"

"Why not? Granted I'm not exactly "normal" but I aint no government spy or nothing"

"I know, we just gotta give it time before we go that far.

She huffed and turned back to her Pizza. I smiled at her and raised an eye ridge.

"You don't act mach like how I pictured girls to act."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I try my best. Observe!"

She took a deep breath and let out one of the biggest burps I'd ever heard. It echoed over half of New York and I'm pretty sure she scared some birds out of the trees in central park.

"Ah, my complements to the chef!" She said sounding proud of herself.

My mouth hung open as I tried to process what I had just witnessed.

"I'm judging by your reaction you're impressed." She said shutting my mouth for me.

"Very." I answered. "Where's you learn to do that.

"Me and my brothers have burping contests all the time! I'm the rightful champ!" She took a tiny bow and giggled.

"Alright, I've told you about my family, now what about yours?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." She put her finger to her chin and began to think. "Well… I got two older brothers, a mom, a dad, and an uncle."

"No sisters?"

"Nope, no sisters, and I like it that way! My brothers names are Mike and Josh. They're twins, but they're nothing alike. Mom's a bit strict but dad's totally lay back! And uncle Tony just kinda sits in his chair all day!" She smiled. "It's a great family t have!"

"Sweet."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if they'll trust you so you can't meet them!" =She joked crossing her arms and pretending to pout.

"Aw, c'mon! I told you it's nothin' personal!"

"…alright, I can't stay mad at you!" She reached over to me and gave me another monster hug.

I groaned, I knew she had good intentions, but these hugs were getting annoying…

"Alright, that's enough with the hugs!" Raph said trying to pull her off but she refused to budge.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love it!"

She squeezed harder and I growled.

"I said knock it off!" I snapped.

She jumped and slowly let go. She scooted away and avoided eye contact.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

I sighed. "it's fine, just no more hugs please…"

"But why? How come you don't like hugs?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't like them, I'm just not use to 'em."

She groaned and crossed her arms. "Nobody I know likes hugs…" She grumbled.

I chuckled. Her reacations to everything were funny to watch. I punched her playfully with my arm.

"Aw, c'mon, lighten up." I tried. But she continued to pout.

I tried poking her but she just moved away and look down at her feet.

'Aw, crud…' I thought. 'What do I do now?!' Then an idea popped into my head. I grinned evily,

I lifted my hand. "Oh jeez, he's back!"

She looked over to me. "Who's back?" She asked.

I smirked. "The tickle ninja!" It felt wired hearing that from someone other than Splinter.

Her eyes widen and she cowered away. "I no want the tickle ninja!"

"Too late!" I grabbed her before she could escape and began to tickle her much like I did a few nights ago. She laughed and tried squirming away but I wasn't about to let her get away.

"You forgive me yet?" I shouted over her squeals of laughter

"YES! YES!" She laughed. "NOW STOP!"

"That's better!" Raph stopped and she plopped on her back trying to catch her breath while still giggling.

"Never…do that…again…" She gasped.

"Don't worry about it." I didn't need anyone thinking I was soft.

"So, the tickle ninja, huh?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Splinter did that to me and my brothers whenever we were grumpy."

"Well, I officially hate Splinter." She huffed.

"You want me to bring him back out?" I warned.

She shuddered. "No!"

"I thought so."

We sat in silence for a while continuing to munch on our pizza, each of us trying to think of something to say. Finally Kyle spoke.

"Y'know, it's weird." She said quietly. "From what you've told me about yourself, you shouldn't want anything to do with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew what she meant.

"Well, you're all tough and serious, and I'm all small and silly! Just like what you've told me about Mikey!"

I smiled. "I'm not sure either, maybe because you're jokes are actually funny."

She smiled again. "Well, thank you kind sir." She said jokingly.

"Exhibit A" I said gesturing to her.

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause!" She called taking tiny bows.

I laughed and finished the last of my pizza.

"Ah, that was good! I couldn't eat another bite!" She said as she leaned back on the billboard. "Aaand now I crave ice cream!"

"Dude, you just ate an entire pizza!" I pointed out.

"Yes, Raph, I was there." She said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! How could you even think about eating more food?"

"Smiple! Ice cream is frackin delicious!" She jumped down from the billboard and onto the roof top bellow almost perfectly. "C'mon!"

I jumped down to join her and we made our way to the fire escape.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." I started."

"And that it?" She said beginning to climb down.

"How can you do stuff like that?" I asked.

"Stuff like what?"

"Y'know, that stuff like when you hid up in the pipes to hide from the Purple dragon or how you just jumped off the billboard." I explained.

"The internet." She answered.

"You learn to do stuff like that from the internet?"

"Duh! This is the 21st century." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and followed her down the fire escape. We walked down the surprisingly empty streets in search of the closest ice cream shop. She started humming a song I didn't know, but either way it sounded nice.

"Whats that song you're humming?" I finally asked.

"Hm? Oh, dunno." She shrugged. "I just made it up. I do that a lot." She smiled up at me. "You like?"

I shrugged "It's okay…"

"Okay?! How dare you sir!" She exclaimed.

I laugh and shoved her. "Calm down, I'm just joking!"

"You'd better! Or I shall lay my vengeance apon thee!"

"Whatever," I said pointing towards a nearby ice cream shop. "Let's just go get some ice cream."

"Sweet! C'mon!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the small shop.

"Whoa! I can't go in there!" I reminded her.

Her smiled disappeared as reality hit her. "Aw yeah… man!" She groaned. "Just stay out here then…what kind of ice cream you want?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me."

M She smirked. "As you wish!" With that, she took off into the shop.

Oh dear lord, what had I done?!

~/\~ **(- I'll admit, this really has no purpose…)**

A few minutes later, Kyle emerged from the ice cream shop holding two small cones in her hands. She walked over to where I was leaning against an ally wall and handed me one of the cones. I took it and looked it over.

"Relax, it's just chocolate, dude." She assured me.

"You'd better hope so…" I said taking a lick the ice cream.

Yep, it was chocolate. Well done, Kyle, well done…

"Told ya so!" she said beginning to dig into her cone.

I chuckled. "You pig…" I mumbled.

"Thank you!" She cheered.

I watched her munch on her cone with a giant smile on her face. I couldn't resist it anymore.

"I'm really surprised." I said aloud.

She looked up from her cone and whipped her face. "Bout what?" She asked.

"Of all people to hang out with, You pick a mutant turtle." I pointed out.

"That is correct." She replied.

"Why?"

She stopped. She had to take time to think about that.

"Why? Hmm… good question…" she mumbled. "Well, to put out simply, I don't like people."

My eyes widened and I leaned my head forward.

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, I don't like people, they don't like me, simple as that." She said as she shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I feel like n one understands me, so why should I try and make them?" She said bluntly.

I froze; Those were…my thoughts exactly…

"Really?" Was the only thing I could think to say.

She nodded and went back to her cone. "It's a lonely live but I kinda preferred it that..." She looked up at me and smiled. "But not you, you're fun!" She said cheerfully. "You're not a buzz kill like all my class mates."

I stood in silence unsure of how to respond.

"Th-thanks…" I finally stammered out.

She smiled warmly. "No problem, you might want to eat the ice cream before it melts though."

I looked down at the cone in my hands and finally realized that it was beginning to drip on my fingers.

"Oh, right, thanks." I went back to licking my cone much to Kyle's amusement.

She giggled. "Like I said, you're fun!"

I chuckled and licked up the half melted ice cream. We continued to walk down the street and talk about random subjects and cracking a few jokes. Her big brown eyes kept getting bigger and bigger with each word she said as she kept getting more and more into our conversations. As it began to get colder she pulled her sweat shit closer to herself and sip it up.

"Damn! It freaking freezing!" She pulled out a phone. Huh, she must've gotten a new one. "Big momma's probably gonna want me home soon.

Just then, her pone began to ring. She sighed. "Oh god, why do you hate me? She said to the sky.

She pressed a botton to answer the call and bagan to talk.

"Hello?...Oh hey big momma…Yes….I know….No…Kay…kay…OKAY!...Alright, I'll be there soon…Love you too…bye…."

She hung up and looked over to me. "I gotta go, like I said. Big momma wants me home."

"Okay, se ya soon?" I asked

"Can you do tomorrow at the billboard?"

"Most likely." I shrugged.

"Cool, meet me there at noon." She held out her arms and grinned nervously.

I sighed and did the same. She smiled and ran right into my hug, gripping tightly to me. I couldn't help but smile. Thankfully, she let g on her own this time. She turned to leave and waved over her shoulder.

"See ya later!"

I waved back and watched her leave. Once she was gone I turned to head back home.

~/\~

After a long walk I finally made it back home. I walked in the front and announced my presence instantly regretting it when I saw Leo with his arms crossed and glaring at me. Busted.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Out." I answered.

"You weren't supposed to be out, you were suppose to be here!"

"Calm down, I'm still alive, aren't I?" I retorted.

"Not for long…" Leo growled.

"Oooooh!" We turned to see Mikey and Donnie with stupid grins on their faces. They quickly ducked away though not wanting to get involved much farther. Leo turned back to mean and began focusing his anger at me.

"What were you doing?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You can do nothing here, you don't need to stay out extremely late and worry your family to do nothing."

"Look, I'm sorry."

Leo stood in silence for awhile just staring at me. Until he finally sighed and turned to leave.

"Whatever…" He grumbled.

I smirked; I didn't expect anything different from ya, big brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it took me awhile but I'd finally made it to my destination. That old abandoned billboard displaying a model that was probably attractive 20 years earlier. Either way, I was the perfect place for me and Kyle to hang out and do whatever it is we do. I just hoped she wouldn't blow a fuse considering how late I was When I got there however, I didn't exactly run into a happy face. I got to the billboard and found a not very pleased Kyle waiting for me. She glared at me with her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"Uh…Hi?" I said chuckling nervously.

"You're late." She said in a monotone voice.

I shank and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized.

"Let me refrase this." She walked up to me and looked me right in the eye. "Why were you late?"

I was silent and unable to move for a while with her glaring at me with those daggers she called eyes. I swallowed and finally spoke.

"Well...ya see...what happened was..."

_~flash back~_

_"C'mon, Sensei, please?" I begged following after Splinter as he walked though the lair._

_"I've told you already, You may not go to the surface by yourself, Raphael." Splinter said sternly._

_"Why not?! I can handle myself!" I protested._

_Splinter stopped and turned around to face me, a glare plastered on his face as he look down at me. I cowered slightly._

_"I believe I made myself clear that none of you were not allowed to go up to the city by yourselves, and I'm not about to make an exception for you. While I gave you permission to wander the sewers, The city is a completely different matter"_

_"I know, Sensei, but-"_

_He leaned in so that his muzzle was only inches from my face before I could finish. "And from what Leonardo told me, you stayed out rather late last night, **by yourself**."_

_I darted my eyes away from Sensei's death glare and tried to think of an acusse. If I didn't get permission soon I'd be late…or even more late. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look back up at him._

_"Look, Sensei, I'm sorry. The truth is I was heading home because I didn't feel good and something came up on the way…" I paused and looked back up at Splinter. His glare had softened but only slightly, and even then it still gave me the chills. "I didn't mean to stay out as long as I did. I just lost track of time. But I promise I won't do it again! Name a time and that's when I'll be back, I promise." Man, I'd never talked like that before…_

_Splinter looked away from me and thought it over, stroking his beard as he did. Why? I don't know. As he continued to think, I looked up at the clock. 12:10 Oh, man, Sensei, hurry up… Finally he gave me a defeated sigh._

_"Very well… Come back before sun down and no later." He gave me a stern look. "Or there will be consequences."_

_"H-hai Sensei…" I stammered in both shock and fear._

_Splinter gave a small nod and turned to walk away. I stood still for a moment and then turned to leave the lair. I made each foot step as quiet as possible trying not to be noticed by any of my family._

_"Hey, Raph! Where ya goin'?"_

_I flinched. Aw man, Mikey. I was so close too! I'm the worst ninja ever! _

_"Out." I answered bluntly. _

_"By yourself?" He asked._

_"Yup, Splinter gave me permission."_

_"What?! Aw, man no fair!" Mikey exclaimed._

_"Relax, Mikey, I've just got stuff I have to do."_

_"But still! That aint right!"_

_"What if next time we get pizza, you can have some of mine?" I offered._

_His pout turned into a smile as he shooed me out of the lair. "See ya later!"_

_I rolled my eyes. Little brothers are easy to manipulate._

_~end flash back~_

"...and that's what happened..." I said finally finishing my story.

She raised an eyebrow "So let me get this straight." She started. "After all that lecturing he gave you, your father let his teenage son, who isnt human, up to the surface,where there are millions of humans I might add, by himself?"

I nodded to confirm her summary of the story I had just told. She was silent for a moment trying to process the information given to her. She finally groaned and grabbed both sides of her head.

"UGH! Your lack of logic hurts my brain!" She whined.

I smiled and shrugged. "I really get it either..."

"Maybe he just couldn't resist your adorable face." She said sounding defeated.

"Adorable?" I repeated.

"Yup," She reached over and grabbed my cheek giving it a good squeeze. "Like a little puppy dog." She teased.

I narrowed my eyes and swatted away her hand. "Oh, let me show you how adorable I can be."

Her eyes widened and she turned to run but I grabbed her before she could.

"The tickle ninja strikes again!"

I grabbed her and held her upside down as she squirmed desperate to get free. I kept one arm around her and use my free one to tickle her rib cage. She began laughing an squirming even. I was smiling the entire time.

"No! Ha-ha-ha! Stop!" She squealed.

"Really? Cause you look like you're having a fun time!"

She wanted to protest more but by this point she was laughing far to hard.

"Still think I'm adorable?" I said with an evil grin.

"Alright, you're despicable! Now put me down!" She shouted.

"That's better."

I put her down and she bended over herself to catch her breath.

"I hate you so much right now…" She gasped.

"Sure you do." I sat down on the ledge attached to the billboard and Kyle soon joined me.

"How long you got out?" She asked leaning back on her hands.

"Till sun down."

"Cool!" She cheered. "There's loads of stuff we can do with that time!"

"Like?"

"Like…um." She frowned and scratched her head. "Ugh! Way to kill the mood!"

"Sorry, its kinda my job."

"Well then you're fired!" She said crossing her arms and sticking her tounge out at me.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. She scooted closer to me and ave me a different but recognizable pair of puppy dog eyes. I raised an eyebrow and leaned away but she only moved closer.

"Jeez, what do you want?!" I said shoving her away.

She continued to smile. "Y'know, we could probably hang out longer at your pla-"

"I'm not taking you the lair!" I said before I could finish.

She groaned. "Why not?!" She whined.

"Cause I said no." I said ever so smugly.

"meanie…." She mumbled.

I chuckled. 'Maybe bringing her to the lair isn't that bad of an idea.' I thought. I didn't want to end up like Leo when first met Karai. Then again, Kyle wasn't evil…as far as I knew.

"Uh, Raph? You're spacin' out there, dude." Kyle said waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinking out of my daze and came back to reality. "Sorry."

"Its fine, but I wanna ask a favor of you."

I looked over to her to see another set of puppy dog eyes looking at me and I sighed.

"I already told you you're not going to the lair."

"No, not that, I'm talking about something else." She answered quickly.

"Then what?"

She looked and away from me and twidled her thumbs. "Well…you're a ninja…" She started.

"Wow, you're a genius." I joked.

"Shut up and let me finish!" She snapped.

I held up and hands in defence as she continued. "And from what little I know about ninjas, they're good fighters. Now I'll admit the internet has all of knowledge, but not to much about ninja techniques."

"I'm not teaching you ninjitsu." I replied.

"UGH! C'mon, man!" She begged grabbing on to my arm. "You're killing me here!"

"Quit being so dramatic." I said trying to shake her off.

"But why not?!" She whined grabbing on tighter.

"One, I'm still learning, two you can't handle it, and three, you're extremely annoying right now!"

"PLEASE! I'll be your best friend!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- "

I groaned and gave her one last good shake to try and get her off but I must have pushed harder than I thought because ledge we were sitting on started to shift and creak, and this only made Kyle grab on tighter. We sat as quietly and as still as we were trying not to do any more damage than we had done.

"I think you broke it." Kyle whispered.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Lets just get off this thing before-"

As if on cue, there was a loud snap as on side of the ledge gave out, and whats worse it was the side we were sitting on. Kyle screamed and grabbed onto me for dear life. We began to fall while I was still trying to process what was going on. Before we could plumit to the hard contrete and acted fast and grabbed the edge of the ledge with both hands. Kyle clinged onto my shell and was in the process of having a panic attack.

"DO SOMETHING!" She shouted shutting her eyes tight.

"I'm working on it!" I shouted back.

"Well work faster!"

Another snap blasted our ears and we were suddenly flung to the other side of the roof top. Thankfully the billboard wasn't very high up but we still hit the ground pretty hard. I clenched my teeth as me and Kyle tumbled over each other. I opened my eyes and saw the edge of th eroof coming closer with each second I rolled, I had to think, and I had to think quick if I didn't want to end up like those idiots on T.V. I managed to stop myself from rolling but Kyle wasn't as fortunate. She couldn't stop herself in time and flew over the edge. I shot up as soon as it happen and reached out to grab her ankle before she could fall. When I had a hold of her, her back slammed on the side of the building, the sound making me wince. She made the mistake of looking down and began to panic again.

"PULLMEUPPULLMEUP!"

"Okay, okay, hold on!" I said trying to sound as calm as I could. I shifted myself to lean over the edge while still keeping a hold on Kyle ankle, which isn't as simple as you might think. I reached over the side and extended my arm. "Grab on!"

Without any hesitation she grabbed my hand and pulled her back up on the roof. Before I had the chance to catch my breath Kyle tackled me with a firm grasp on my mid section. She was shaking violently with fear even though far from any danger…anymore at least.

"Hey, calm down, we're fine." I said trying to reassure her.

"I'm not taking any chances." Her voice shook as she spoke. "That's what I getting for trusting advertisements."

I smiled. Even after a near death experience, she was still cracking jokes.

"Well this day's off to a great start."

"At least it wasn't boring" Kyle pointed out.

I smiled and shrugged. "Good point.."

We sat like that for a while and with time Kyle's grip on me loosened as she began to calm down. She sifted her self to look up atme while also keeping her grip.

"Still think I don't need ninja lessons, Mr. Know-it-all?" She said matter of factly.

I looked back down at her as she smirked up at me. I hated to admit it, but she had a bit of a point. If I hadn't reacted as soon as I did, Kyle would have fallen off the roof, and I didn't even wanna think of what would happen after that. Thinking it over one last time, I finally sighed.

"Alright, alright, fine..." I said defeated. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to-"

"YES!" Kyle exclaimed. She didn't need to hear the rest to know that she was getting her wish. She squeezed me hard again causing me to fall over on my shell.

"Okay, okay! That's enough." I tried pushing her off but she wouldn't budge. "That enough of the hu-"

"Aw, that's adorable!"

I sat up and snapped my head over in the direction of the voice. I almost immediately recognized it and prayed my prediction wasn't right. My efforts proved worthless as I saw my younger brother Mikey standing at the far side of the roof with a stupid grin on his face.

"Raphael, you dog!" He teased. "I never knew you had a thing for the ladies!"

I growled and looked over to Kyle. She was gawking at Mikey with wide eyes. A smile spread across her face and she quickly pushed me away to race to Mikey.

"No way!"

"What th-" I wooped as I fell over.

Kyle was soon face to face with Mikey. The two just stared at each other for the longest time, looking at each other's every last detail.

Kyle tilted her head to one side, Mikey tilted his head to one side.

Kyle tilted her head to the other side, Mikey tilted his head to the other side.

Kyle moved her head straight, Mikey moved his head straight.

Kyle raised her hand, Mikey raised his hand.

Kyle poked Mikey's nose, Mikey poked Kyle's nose.

Kyle bursted into wild laughter, Mikey bursted into wild laughter, I groaned in annoyance.

"Dude! This is freaking awesome!" Kyle exclaimed. "Wait don't tell me!" She pointed to fingers to each side of her head. "You're...Mikey, right?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "Dude, are you phychic?"

"Maybe..." Kyle answered with a grin.

"Oh please, you're not phychic!" I stepped in.

"As far as you know!" Kyle protested.

I slammed my hand over her mouth and turned to my brother. "Mikey, what are you doing here?!"

Well, I didn't think it was fair that you got to leave by yourself, so I followed you to see what you were doing."

"Well now you know, so go home!" I snapped.

"Wait, who's the chick, and why are you hanging out with her and hugging on her?" Mikey asked pointing to Kyle.

"No one, and I wasn't-"

"Hey!" Kyle shouted pulled my hand off her mouth. "I have a name you know!" She glared up at me.

I looked down at her, then to Mikey, then back to Kyle. I took a deep breath and stpped to the side, there was no point in hiding it now...

"Mikey..." I gestured to Mikey then to Kyle. "Kyle...Kyle." I gestured to Mikey. "...Mikey."

"Kyle?" Mikey repeated. "Isn't that a guys name?"

Kyle took a step toward Mikey and got extremely close to his face. "How do you know I'm not a boy?" SHe retorted.

Mikey opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. I pulled Kyle away from Mikey's face.

"Don't confuse the boy, Kyle..." I mumbled.

"Why not? It's fun!" Kyle said with a smile spread from ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Mikey who was still trying to think of a response to Kyle's chalange. "Mikey, listen." I grabbed Mikey's shoulders to make sure he was listening. "You can't tell anyone about this."

Mikey raised an eye ridge and tilted his head. "Why?"

"Just promise you wont tell!" I said giving Mikey a small shake.

"Or I will find you, and lay my vengeance upon thee!" Kyle said leaning over my shoulder and pointing at Mikey

I rolled my eyes and shoved her away looking back to Mikey. "Mikey, don't tell anyone."

"What in it for me?" Mikey asked.

I sighed. I saw this coming. "You can have...**all** of my Pizza next time..." I grumbled.

"Hmm, tempting, but I'm not sure it will be enough, I have a rather big mouth." Mikey said smugly with a smirk plastered on his mouth.

"How about I let you live to see your next birthday?" I offered returning a smirk.

Mikey's eye's widened and he back away. "Eh...sounds fair enough..Gee look at the time, I'd better get home!"

"Later, Mikey!" Kyle said waving frantically.

"See ya." Mikey waved back. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!"

"It better be..." I mumbled as I watched Mikey disappear down the fire escape.

"Your brother's fun."

I turned around saw Kyle smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to live with him..."


End file.
